My Fairytale's Nightmare
by godamnsnappy
Summary: Book 2 in the "Family Ties Trilogy", Sequel to "Lake Pleasant". “I’m not leaving your side, not for a second.” It promised me and squeezed my hand a little tighter. *I OWN NO RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA. All other characters are mine.*
1. Fairytale Gone Awry

**Chapter 1: ** **Fairytale Gone Awry**

Allie's POV

"Will you marry me?"

Those four words changed my life. A year ago, I had married the love of my life, had the most amazing wedding and honeymoon, and now I was 8 months pregnant…with twins. Neither Nahuel nor myself thought it was possible, and neither of is really cared. I mean, we both wanted kids, but if it couldn't happen, we'd adopt; but it did happen and at a much slower pace than Great-Grandpa Carlisle and Grandpa Edward expected.

Great-Grandpa was able to get an ultrasound and said by the size of the baby, it was growing at a human rate, which meant I still had about a month before I would cradle my babies in my arms and kiss them and hug them close. Carlisle said that one baby was a boy and the other a girl. I was excited for my babies to come as was Nahuel.

Today was Mom and Dad's 5 year anniversary and Aunt Alice, as expected, was throwing a surprise party for them.

"Happy Anniversary!" Nahuel and I yelled with everyone as we sat on the couch when my parents got home from their "date".

Dad was smiling like a little kid but Mom didn't look too excited. iOh well,/i I thought to myself/i, she'll loosen up soon. Dad wrapped his arms around Mom's waist and kissed her neck.

"Thanks guys." She barely mumbled. I held back the urge to roll my eyes at her. She was being such a party pooper at her own party.

"Time to party!" Aunt Alice yelled and disco lights took place of the regular fluorescents.

"Ugh, great." I heard Mom grumble, but then suddenly, she was dragging Dad onto the dance floor with a big smile. I looked over at Uncle Jasper and saw him watching her. He caught me looking at him and he winked.

Yep, he totally just messed with Mom's emotions. Go Uncle Jasper! I started laughing somewhat quietly and Nahuel adjusted his seat so that he could face me better.

"What's so funny?" He asked me curiously as he planted a light kiss on my lips and rubbed my stomach.

"Oh, just Uncle Jasper messing with Mom's emotions." I admitted and kissed him again.

"Hmm, I love you." He whispered to me and kissed me again. I kissed him back and placed my hand on top of his, both now resting on my bulbous belly.

"I love my prince." I whispered to him through more kisses.

"How did I ever get the fairest of them all? 'Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow.' My Snow White." He murmured against my lips as he called me his princess.

"How did I ever get the most gentlemanly of all?" I asked him back with a few more kisses. He smiled against my lips and then pulled away to pull my back to his chest.

Throughout the past five years, I had seen uSnow White and the Seven Dwarves/u about a billion times. It was my favorite movie, probably because I was told everyday of my life that I looked just like her. Nahuel constantly called me his Snow White and him my Prince Charming. I loved him from the first second I saw him, just like in the movie too.

I sighed and rested the back of my head on my love's shoulder. I looked up into his deep tawny eyes, which had oddly turned the tiniest bit blue as life went on with his new vegetarian lifestyle. His dark black hair gelled into little curls above his hairline and his full lips matched his tanned skin well, and tasted delicious.

He was my love, my life, my everything.

All too quickly, it came to and end. I felt a sharp pain hit my side and I moaned in pain.

"Allie? Are you okay, love?" Nahuel's soft voice calmed me as his left hand rubbed my back.

"The babies." I choked out through another sharp pain. All of a sudden, cold liquid started running down my pants.

"Did your water just break?!" My love, as I sometimes called him, asked my nervously. I wasn't sure, so I rubbed my pant's a little bit. When I pulled my hand back up, the substance wasn't clear; it was red. Blood. More pain erupted in my core and more liquid left my body. I screamed loudly when more pain hit me and it felt like something was breaking in my chest.

"Mom! Help! Someone! Please!" I cried as I slipped off of the couch and landed on the floor, with more blood leaving my body. "Aagghhhhh!!" I screamed again and again. My vision began fading and I couldn't make out any faces anymore, but I could still see shapes and colors.

"Allie! Calm down, sweetie. Sshhh, its okay. Carlisle!" A soft, but strained voice called to my great-grandfather.

I heard words being tossed around, but couldn't comprehend them. I was going in and out of consciousness and in a room full of people I loved, I felt alone.

"Allie!" A desperate, charming but tough voice called my name. "Don't you dare close your eyes! You keep them open you hear me!?"

I wanted to reply; to say I wouldn't let them close, but my throat felt frozen. I couldn't speak, like someone had taken away my vocal cords. I could barely breathe now, let alone speak. So, instead of talking, I nodded my head carefully.

"Carlisle, you need to get to the hospital now. If she's not there soon..." A pixie-like voice trailed off and I felt cold hands wrap around my body.

"I'll run. It's faster." A regal voice decided and I began to feel cold winds blow my hair wildly.

After a minute of freezing, I felt warm air engulf my body. The cold arms left my body as I rested on what looked like a hospital bed.

"UUgghh……" I groaned as more pain ripped through my stomach.

"Carlisle!" A female voice I once knew to be calm and beautiful, was now strained, worried and scared.

"Bella?" The regal voice answered.

"Alice…she said…she said this will be like Renesmee's birth. Only worse because it's two. She said that you can't perform a cesarean because the skin is too tough, it will be a natural birth. Carlisle…you have to help my grandbaby. Please." It sounded as though the woman's voice would cry rivers if she could.

"I will do my best. Oh, Rosalie, come with me. Bella, you too." Mr. Regal said as I slightly heard new footsteps come up next to my bed. "We will do it now."

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!! Ohhhh, owwwwww." I moaned, groaned, pained, screamed, shouted, and grunted the incoherent words into the air and clutched my hands to my stomach. I felt a crack in my chest milliseconds after I heard it.

"Her ribs, Carlisle." A bright and worried voice said plainly. "It's going to kill her. Allie! Keep your eyes open! Please! Don't close them!" It shouted at me as my eyelids threatened to cut off my already blurry vision.

I felt the bed start to move and the wind picked up again. I heard shouts and questions as we blew by shapes and figures but nothing made any sense to me. I was alone.

Cut off from everything; including breathing. I began gasping for air as my throat started to close up. I choked and gagged as I vomited a sticky red substance. More blood.

"Carlisle." I heard the bright voice whisper weakly.

"Rosalie, you can do it. Keep a hold on your self-control as soon as we are done, we will ball/b go hunting. Relax, and don't breathe." I heard all breathing stop and then something prick my elbow. I wanted to rub it, but my arm was too heavy for me to move. I heard a steady beeping sound and then the snap of gloves.

"Wait, Carlisle. Nahuel is coming, don't you hear him? Everyone else is right behind him." The same weak but beautiful voice said and everything stopped. The only sound you could hear was the steady beeping from behind my head.

"Allie!" A strong, loving voice screamed out and a tall, tanned body ran to my side and grabbed my hand, which now felt light as air as he held it tightly. "I'm not leaving your side, not for a second." It promised me and squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"Okay, Allie, when I count to three, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can." Mr. Regal said professionally as he pulled my knees up and spread them apart.

It finally hit me. I was giving birth now. My children would be here in just a few minutes, and I was dying. It wasn't fair. This wasn't the fairytale I'd dreamed of having with my love. No. This was a nightmare, and there was no getting out of it.

My Fairytale's Nightmare had begun.

"One…two…three! And push!" Mr. Regal ordered and I pushed as hard as I could. I felt something large press against the walls of the space between my legs. "One…two…three! Again!" I pushed again, grunting nothings into the world. The hand that was holding onto mine, was squeezing it tight, never letting go. "One…two…three! One more time, Allie! Big one!" I pushed even harder this time. I pushed for as long as I could before I felt like my head would explode from the pressure I used. Then I heard it.

A little baby girl began crying. I had just given birth. In three pushes. To a baby girl. I wanted to smile, but a pain crossed my stomach again. More pressure built up between my legs again and without being told, I began pushing. It wasn't until I screamed that Mr. Regal noticed.

"Good job, Allie. Push again. One…two...three…push!" He said loudly over my screams. I pushed with all of my remaining strength and the pressure left my body when I heard a small gasp. There was that gasp, but no cries.

Gramps said that all babies cry when they're born; it's how you know they're okay. Why wasn't this baby crying? Is he or she not okay? I asked myself. I rested my head on the pillow behind my head and tried to calm my erratic breathing.

"You did wonderful, Allie. Two little girls who are absolutely perfect. Our little girls." The voice became clear to me as my breathing calmed and the pain subsided. I opened my eyes slowly to see my love staring at me with loving eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back to him. He carefully bent his neck downward and kissed me softly. Just as he pulled back, a familiar pain happened across my stomach area. "Ugh. Nahuel…it's happening again, another baby."

"Triplets?! Oh God. What do I do?!" He shouted nervously. "I'll go get Carlisle." He decided and headed for the doors.

"No, Nahuel! It's coming now! There's no time!" I screamed at him then yelled in pain. "You have to do it!"

"B-but-t, I-I-I don't know what to do-o!"

"Yes you do. You watched Grandpa earlier!" I yelled again. "Hurry! I need to push now!" I yelled out again.

I watched Nahuel ran to the stool my Gramps was sitting on earlier and looked down at me. He mouth fell open at the sight.

"I-I-I-I s-s-s-see the h-head!" He gasped loudly and scooted back on the chair.

_Great._ I rolled my eyes to myself. _Now my giving birth has ruined his sex drive for me. Wonderful._ I groaned internally and pushed regardless. I heard the wheels scoot forward and warm hands on my inner thighs.

"Nahuel! Hurry!" I screamed as I pushed again. He hesitated, then I felt the pressure lessen. One more push and the pain was gone with the arrival of a baby boy's loud cry.

"What do I do now?!" He screamed as he held the baby.

"I'll take it Nahuel. Go wash your hands." Gramps said as he rushed back into the room. A few minutes later, Nahuel was back at my side and Gramps was taking my baby boy to another room.

"Where is he taking my baby?" I asked curiously

"I don't know. There's another room where Esme and Rosalie are cleaning and dressing our three kids." He sighed and paused for a minute. "Wow. Triplets. You'd think it runs in the family?" He chuckled lightly.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, huh?" I sighed and yawned. When I closed my mouth and opened my eyes, everything was spinning. "Whoa, I'm so dizzy…and tired."

"Go to sleep love, you need it."

"I want to see my babies first." I argued.

"Let me get them, then. I want to see them too." My love said as he got up and walked towards the door, but no before kissing me softly.

Okay, maybe his sex drive wasn't ruined......I giggled quietly at my thoughts.

I tried to keep my eyes open, waiting for my love and my angels to be with me, but the drowsiness won the battle. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over my body.

I fell asleep imagining my babies all grown up, and happy, with me and our family. I fell asleep, smiling.


	2. Powers and Such

- 14 -

**Chapter 2: Powers and Such**

Allie's POV

Carlisle came into the hospital room with three bottles after I woke up; Bella, Alice and Jasper came in after him with the babies. A blue bottle with baby Taz on it filled with blood. A light purple bottle with baby Tweety on it filled with formula and two pink bottles both with baby Piglet on them one filled with blood the other filled with formula. He explained to us that my boy was more vampire, and the first born could choose between the two but and my second baby girl was on a human food only diet. My first born chose the formula, like her sister. Carlisle went on to explain that even though she was more human she has some vampiric traits. I asked him what he meant and to which he answered, "She is a mute but can still communicate by telepathy or by touch".

I asked him about my boy and other little girl he reassured me that they would be able to talk but we wouldn't know the full extent of their powers for a few more weeks.

"You know, we really need to pick names out, babe." Nahuel said as he gently patted my hair. I was holding both girls and he was holding out baby boy.

"You pick three and I pick three." I told him. "First names and Middle names."

"Alright; how about Adrianna and Chelsea, after their aunt of course." He smiled at me.

"She'd love that." I agreed. "What about our baby boy; we can't very well let him go nameless, can we?"

"Definitely not." He smiled again at me. "What do you think of the name…Edgar?"

"I love it." I smiled at him, then down at my babies. "Adrianna, Chelsea and Edgar."

"Which one is which?" He asked me and I decided that Adrianna was holding the purple bottle, Chelsea holding the pink bottle, and we already knew who Edgar was…unless another baby popped outta me while I was asleep. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. "Now, what names did you pick out?"

"Well, I'd love for Nicole to still have a part in our family, so let's make…Adrianna's middle name Nicole. And, we should use Grandpa's mom's name for Chelsea's middle."

"Chelsea Esme?" He asked me. I shook my head with a slight smile.

"No, his real mom; Elizabeth. Chelsea Elizabeth. Adrianna Nicole."

"Sounds perfect." He agreed and kissed my head.

"And for Edgar, I was thinking Aidan. It means "little fire" in Gaelic. I think maybe one, he might phase just like Dad, even if he is more vampiric. Maybe he would be a wolfpire... wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yes, I think it would be." He agreed and shifted Edgar Aidan slightly in his arms. "Adrianna Nicole."

"Chelsea Elizabeth." I sighed.

"And Edgar Aidan." We said at the same time. "Resposo." I continued. Resposo was Nahuel's last name and they were definitely getting it. "Born on April 27, 2019."

"Perfect." He whispered against my ear.

Two weeks had passed since we left the hospital with the new additions to the family and even though my babies were only a couple of weeks old they looked a few months old. Edgar had developed a new power. He could completely stop time. Chelsea had already "showed" us that her powers were telepathy and shape shifting. Adrianna though mostly, human had also developed a new power, telekinesis. All three of them could show you their thoughts, just like their grandmother.

And get this, surprise, surprise! All three of them were spoiled rotten. Their aunts and uncles got them whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. My family and I, being my kids, Nahuel and I, didn't need much sleep. Even the kids only slept at most 5 hours, usually in intervals; like naps throughout the day.

"Can I hold Chelsea?" Maximillion asked as he held his little arms out for her. I was sitting in the rocking chair of the nursery, humming a soft lullaby while she slept, but she was wide awake upon hearing her Uncle Max's voice. Max was my four year old little brother, and his growing rate was just like Dad's. Meaning, nothing funky about him just yet, except that he can reads everyone's minds and can block them at the same time, like Grandma and Grandpa's powers combined.

Adrianna smiled as she held her hands out towards her uncle and giggled silently when he picked her up from my arms into his tiny ones. Max, or Maxi as I sometimes called him, was pale, but not as pale as me. More like a light tanned shade. His eyes were black, but would turn light brown when he was extremely happy. His dark brown hair complimented his eyes and his small frame made him the most lovable child in the world. Once you met him, you couldn't hate him.

Maxi took Adrianna to the kitchen, spinning around as he did which made Adrianna's eyes light up with more expressions and words than she could have said, given she could talk. Carlisle couldn't figure out what was wrong with her vocal cords, but nonetheless, she remained silent. That didn't mean she was lonely, or unloved, or unspecial, in fact, it did the opposite for her. She was always in someone's arms so we knew if she needed something. She was never left untouched.

Chelsea, on the other hand, could run already. Not walk, run. Edgar, who was just learning to walk, couldn't keep up with her, and everytime he tried, he'd fall down and, I swear to God, every single one of his family members would be at his side making sure he was okay and not hurt. He would just wave them away, get up, and try to chase after his sister only to repeat the process.

Tonight we were having a big party over at Mom and Dad's house on Lake Pleasant for the kids. We were introducing them to Sam's pack, Dad's pack, Sue, Charlie, and Billy. Alice was planning it, so there was no doubt that it would be huge. And fun.

"Come back here, Chelsea Elizabeth!" Alice screamed as Chelsea ran away from her for the 5th time today. Alice was trying to get them ready for the party, but they refused too; except Edgar. He was ready and waiting for Alice to have him ready. I turned to yell at Chelsea, but suddenly, she froze. Everyone was stunned. You could hear the gasps that occurred when Chelsea froze. I turned to look at Edgar, who was dressed in a mini tux already, and saw his eyes closed tight and his arm out towards Chelsea.

"Edgar Aidan, did you just ifreeze/i you're sister?" I asked him incredulously. He nodded in reply. "Just your sister though, right?" Another nod. "So…now you can freeze certain things?" Another nod. "Wow."

"Wow is right!" I heard Jassett say breathless and then shake his head.

"That is definitely new." Carlisle said from the sidelines. "I'll need to observe him over the next few weeks or so, just to see what else he is capable of."

"Alright." I agreed with a nod.

"Now that she's frozen, I'm taking her upstairs." Alice said, walking towards Chelsea and wrapping her arms around Chelsea's tiny waist. "Ready, Edgar?" He nodded to her. "One, two, unfreeze!"

"Ahhh!!" Chelsea squealed as Alice picked her up from the ground. Once Chelsea was face to face with Alice, she put her hand against her aunt's cold cheek and then Alice laughed and pointed to Edgar.

"He froze you. I caught you." She answered whatever question Chelsea asked her, who then pouted and stuck her tiny tongue out at her brother who smiled in reply. "Come on, time to get ready. Max! Bring Adrianna up with you."

"Coming, Aunt Alice!" He called back to her as he tried to get past us without us seeing the chocolate smeared all over his face and Adrianna's.

"Max!" Mom and I yelled at the same time.

"How come there is chocolate all over you and my granddaughter?" Mom asked sternly.

"We wanted ice cream." He said calmly with a sly smile. Oh, he's good.

"Max, you know the rules."

"But, Moooom." He pleaded with her. He even gave her his puppy dog eyes. He was ireally/i good. I swear, I sometimes wonder if he took Jasper's powers because I saw Mom give up and let him go.

"God that boy is spoiled." She said. "And damned good at getting his way."

"He gets it from his mother." Dad said and kissed Mom lightly.

"And she get's it from her mother." Grandpa smiled and kissed Grandma's cheek.

"Oh God. Just stop, now." Esla complained from the floor seat where she was laying with Embry.

"Esla, hun," Esme said from the kitchen. "Get used to it."

"Always the peacekeeper, Gram." She said, shaking her head. Embry smiled and rubbed Esla's back.

"Always been my nature." Esme smiled and went back to cooking food for the party tonight. Emily was bringing sweets and stuff while Bella and Gram made the entrées.

"Chelsea Elizabeth Resposo! Get your butt back up here!" I heard Alice shriek from upstairs as I saw Chelsea bounce down the stairs, wearing nothing but a small skirt and her shoes were untied. She was laughing and giggling the whole time and pushed her little legs to go a little faster. Alice caught up though, even with Adrianna in her arms. "Gotcha!"

"NO!" Chelsea screamed. Chelsea could say, or scream, the basics. Mom, Dad, No, Yes, Thank you, Please, Welcome, you know, basics. "I don't wanna!"

"I don't care, Chelsea! Come on!" Alice yanked Chelsea back upstairs. "The sooner you let me change you, the faster you can run around with the boys at the party." Chelsea pouted but agreed. "Finally!"

That last comment made everyone laugh, and as always, my favorite Uncle Emmett's laugh boomed above the rest.

After about an hour, Alice had everyone ready to go and we call got into our cars. Mom and Dad had given me and Nahuel a silver and black Range Rover for our anniversary a few months ago and they bought a new Ferrari California for themselves. When everyone got in the cars, we all followed in a line. Nahuel, the kids and I in back; Mom and Dad in front of us; Alice and Jasper in front of them; Emmett and Rosalie in front of them; Grandpa and Grandma in front of them; and Carlisle and Esme in the front of the line. We probably looked like a bunch of filthy rich snobby people in this town; but those who knew us, loved us.

"Who is that?" Nahuel asked as we pulled up to the house.

"Uh…I think that is…NO WAY! Oh, Grandma is going to be soo excited!" I yelled out, causing my love to jump in his seat. I had seen pictures of her, but never actually met her. As soon as the cars stopped, Grandma jumped out of the Volvo and ran, at a human speed to her mother, Renee.

"MOM!" She screamed out and squeezed her in a hug. Grandma told Renee who we are and everything a few years ago. Renee knew about all of us, though she'd never met anyone except Carlisle and Grandpa. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet my great-grandkids, and granddaughter, and, of course, the rest of your family." She said weakly. Grandma let go and smiled at her.

Renee was older now; crow's feet and laugh lines apparent along with her graying hair. It was obvious she kept coloring her hair to keep the gray at bay. But nevertheless, Renee looked forever young and jubilant; positively healthy for her age.

"Oh, I missed you Mom!" Grandma hugged her mom again. From the stories I'd heard, Bella and her mother had been extremely close when she was human.

"I missed you too, Bella. Phil says he wish he could have come, but he's training for the upcoming season right now and sends his love."

"Send him my love too." She turned around to face us with a big smile. Grandpa went up to Grandma and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Lovely to see you again, Renee. It's been a while." He said and shook Renee's hand.

"It has been, Edward. It's nice to see you again as well; I never did get the chance to thank you and Carlisle for saving Bella so many years ago." She sighed and continued. "Thank you so much, Edward. I don't know how I would have dealt with that. You as well, Carlisle."

"No thanks needed; we are all thankful to Bella that she was strong enough to pull through." Gramps said as he walked towards Renee with an outstretched hand and his other was holding Gram's hand. "Pleasure to see you Renee; this is my wife, Esme."

"You as well, and nice to finally meet you, Esme. Bella has told me so much about you; about you all." Renee said, looking around to everyone in the family.

"Hey, Renee, I'm Emmett, and this is my Angel, Rosalie." Emmett said first and picked Renee up from the ground and spun around in circles.

"Emmett! You put her down right now!" Grandma shrieked at him. He laughed and set Renee on the ground, who then had trouble regaining balance. "Did he hurt you, Mom?"

"Honey, relax. I may be human, but I'm not glass." Renee said laughing. "Besides, based on what you told me about Emmett, I expected something like that. It's nice to meet you Emmett, Rosalie."

"You too." Rose said calmly, and then dragged Emmett away by his ear.

"Hi Renee, I'm Alice. We spoke on the phone." Alice danced her way up to Renee with Jasper in tow.

"So she's the mastermind." I heard Carlisle say from next to Esme with a smile.

"Alice Cullen! You kept this from me! And EDWARD! You knew too, didn't you?!" Grandma shrieked.

"Calm down, love. It was a surprise. I hope you don't mind." He said then kissed her softly as they had an audience.

"Fine." Grandma sighed and smiled at everyone.

"Nice to see you face-to-face, Alice. This must be the lovely Jasper you told me so much about." Renee said.

"How do you do?" Jasper asked with his southern accent and bowed.

"Perfect. He really is a gentleman, Alice. Keep this one." Renee said jokingly.

"No worries, he's not going anywhere." Alice said and kissed Jasper's cheek.

"Mom?" Grandma called Renee's attention when Alice and Jasper backed away. Grandma walked over to Mom and Dad and smiled. "This is my daughter, Renesmee and her husband and my best friend, Jacob Black."

"So this is the infamous Jacob Black." Renee said as she walked over to study Jacob a little bit better. "Wow. You really are huge." She said as she touched Jacob's arm. "And hot! Literally!"

"Thanks?" Dad said laughing. "Nice to meet you finally, Renee. Bella used to tell me about you a lot."

"Really? I'm not all that interesting, honestly." Renee said, laughing as well.

"She described you has hair-brained. Anyone with that description is interesting." Jacob said and then looked at Mom.

"It's nice to meet you, Renee." Mom said and hugged Renee.

"Oh honey, please. Call me Grandma. It makes me feel more mature, which I'm sure Bella knows I'm far from at times." Renee joked.

"How about Grams? That's what I call Esme." Mom reasoned.

"Perfect." Renee sighed and hugged Mom again. "It's so nice to finally meet my granddaughter."

"Jassett, Max, Esla, Allie! Come here please." Mom called. I kissed Nahuel on the cheek, as did Jassett and Esla to their imprints, and walked over to Mom and Dad. Esla was holding Maxi in her arms, which is where he was if he wasn't with Mom. "Grams, these are my kids and you're great-grandchildren." She pointed at Jassett, then Esla, and then me and said Jassett is the big one; Esla the tanned girl with bronze hair; and Allie is the pale one with black hair. The little boy Esla is holding is my youngest; Maximillion but we just call him Max or Maxi."

"Wow." Renee looked blown away. "You are all so gorgeous and handsome." She gushed.

"Thanks." We all said at the same time.

"How old are you guys?" She asked and we hesitated. I decided it would be best to go with the truth.

"We're 5 years old. We being, Esla, Jassett and I. We grew to our adult size in about 3 weeks. Maxi is 4 years old. So far, nothing funky except that he can show you his thoughts like Mom." I told her and she smiled.

"Well thank you for being honest with me, Allie. I wouldn't have it any other way; and you are all perfectly wonderful." She smiled and hugged each of us. "Can I hold Maxi?"

"YES!" Maxi smiled and laughed as he hopped down from Esla's arms and ran over to Renee, jumping into her arms.

"Well aren't you the cutie?" She said, pushing on Maxi's nose.

"You're awesome." He said. Mom rolled her eyes.

"So much like his Uncle Emmett." She grumbled to Dad.

"Renee? This is my boyfriend, and one of my Dad's best friends, Embry." Esla said proudly as she dragged Embry over to her. Embry hadn't proposed yet, but we knew it would happen soon.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Embry. You'd better make her happy." Renee said sternly, and then cracked up.

"Nice to meet you too, Renee." He said with a gleaming smile.

"Renee, I'd love for you to meet my fiancée, Celina. Celina, Renee." Jassett introduced his fiancée. They were set to marry in August.

"Lovely to meet you, Celina. You are absolutely gorgeous." Renee smiled and hugged them both after hugging Esla and Embry.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too; I've seen pictures of you in the past, but you look much younger in person." I could see the blush of Renee's cheeks when Celina complimented her. Celina had that ability to make anyone blush; and when it happened to a vampire, you could see the blush in their eyes.

"Is that everyone?" Renee asked and I shook my head no, and then signaled for Nahuel to bring the kids over. Chelsea immediately ran next to me, Edgar stumbled beside his father and Adrianna rested peacefully in Nahuel's arms.

"Renee, this is my husband, Nahuel. He saved my mother from the Volturi 12 years ago." I told her, knowing that she'd know who and what I was talking about.

"You are amazing, Nahuel. Thank you for saving my granddaughter's life." Renee smiled at my love.

"It was nothing really. Just talking on my part. Alice and Jasper did everything else by finding me and bringing me back." Nahuel shrugged.

"Handsome and modest!" Renee smiled and laughed, brightening the laugh lines. "Now, who are you holding?"

"These three are your great-great-grandchildren." I told her with a smile. She seemed shocked.

"No one said anything about me being a great-GREAT-grandmother!" She yelled out, but it was a soft yell. How old are they? No more than a few months, right?"

"Actually, they were born just two weeks ago, on April 27." I told her and she gasped.

"Oh my!" She sighed and smiled at me. "They're gorgeous, hun. Just like you. I'm sorry if I act a little out of whack, it's just that not many people get to say that they are a great-great-grandmother! Well, what are their names?"

"The one that Nahuel is holding is Adrianna Nicole, the little one that ran to me is Chelsea Elizabeth and the boy is Edgar Aidan." I told her, smiling at my children. I picked Edgar up from the ground. Chelsea didn't like to be held, so she was fine.

"Hi." Chelsea said from the ground. "Me Jelsee." She said with her baby accent.

"Hello." Renee said chuckling. Chelsea looked her up and down, and then closed her eyes and you could see her little body shaking. There was a flash of light, and in Chelsea's spot, was another Renee. A perfect replica. The real Renee gasped and took a step back. "Wha-What was THAT?!"

"That's one of her powers." I said annoyed that Chelsea did that so suddenly. "Chelsea Elizabeth. You change back right now." I scolded her and with another flash of light, Chelsea was back.

"Sowwy." She apologized to both me and Renee.

"It's no worry dear." Renee smiled and picked Chelsea up from the ground. "I can tell you are going to be quite the looker when you grow up."

"Tank youu." She smiled and kissed Renee's cheek.

Apparently, Chelsea only hated it when me or her father picked her up.

"So! Where's the party?!" Renee said bringing a smile to everyone in the family.

No matter how old Renee might be, I could tell she'd be the life of the party.


	3. Party Time

**Chapter 3: Party Time**

Allie's POV

"Who got you here?!" I heard Grandma ask Renee as they walked away to go sit on a log and catch up.

"Allie, hon." I heard Esme from beside me.

"Yeah, Esme?"

"You're doing a great job with the kids. I know it might sometimes get to be too much, you just make sure to let me know if you need any help with them. You know we're all here for you." She smiled proudly.

"Thank you Esme." I hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much for everything. I love you."

"Love you too. Now, go play with your kids. I think Chelsea's about to try and play football with her uncle Emmett." She pointed over at the edge of the beach where Emmett had Chelsea upside down in his arms while she held onto a Nerf football.

"Wonderful." I mumbled and walked my way over to where they were playing. "Emmett McCarty Cullen! You stop trying to break my baby girl!"

"Party pooper." He complained and set Chelsea down on the ground.

"But Momma, we were having fun!" I got a close look at her face and so that it was covered in dirt and her outfit was getting dirty too. "I like football!"

"Thanks, Emmett. SO much." I said, accentuating the word, 'so'.

"You're welcome. Now can we play? Please Mom. iPleeaassee?/i" He begged.

"Ugh, fine. Just as long as she's not broken. Maybe I'll get Jasper and Grandpa to play with you guys too. Just to make sure." I said, kissing Chelsea on the cheek and sending her off to play with her big kid vampire uncle. I rolled my eyes when she was able to trip him and send him toppling over.

"Mommy!" A small, childish boy voice called. I looked around to find Edgar sitting in his father's arms, holding his hands out towards me. As I walked closer, I saw that he now longer looked but a few months old. Neither did Chelsea when I looked at her. They looked like normal two year old kids now. Whatever normal meant for them. I shook my head when I realized just how fast they were growing. It probably had to do with their powers. Carlisle would fill me in later.

"Hey, honey." I smiled as I picked him up from my love's arms and kissed both of them on the cheek. "Love you both."

"Love you too, Mommy!" Edgar chuckled and kissed my cheek back.

"Silly goose." I smiled and took my love's hand as he led us to the bonfire Grandpa set up and took a seat between Mom and Dad and Embry and Esla.

"So, what's the deal for tonight?" Emmett asked, clapping his hands together and smiling childishly with Chelsea bouncing on his knees.

"First, some news that includes the whole family before everyone else got here. Then, I thought we'd have a little family reunion." Carlisle smiled at everyone who looked at him confused, except Edward and Alice.

"What's the news?" Bella asked, warily.

"We have to move, Bella. It's been years here in Beaver. People will notice eventually. It's better to leave before anything starts, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. We, of course, won't move far. I love Washington too much to leave. There is a small secluded house in Everett, Washington. The weather is usually cloudy there. The house is on a busy street, but so well hidden you can barely see the driveway; which is marked only by a grouping of small brown wood mailboxes."

"How big is it?" Esme asked.

"3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms." Carlisle said and I began to worry. Three rooms for 7 couples plus 4 kids? There had to be more than that. "Of course, we will not all fit in a 3 bedroom house, which is thankfully why there is more than enough space for Emmett and whoever else may want to help build onto the house, adding more rooms. There is a small house in the side/backyard with 2 bedrooms and two bathrooms. Much like the cottage we used to have at the Forks house."

"Who will use that space?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"Well, I thought that maybe our newest parents could use the house the most." Carlisle turned and smiled at Nahuel and I. I looked at my love and saw the smile he wore. It melted my heart instantly.

"You're giving us a house?" Nahuel asked softly.

"If you'll have it." Carlisle said lovingly.

"I…thank you." I said, fighting back tears of happiness. "Thank you soo much, Carlisle."

"So I'm guessing you'll take it?" He asked us and I nodded.

"Yes!" Edgar chirped from my lap. Everyone laughed when he clapped his hands together.

"So, now that that's settled. Do you have any objections to anything?" Carlisle asked the family, who all shook their heads or said, "no". "Good! Well now, I think it's time for a reunion, don't you?"

"Before that," Renee interrupted. "I have some news."

"What is it, Mom? Is something wrong?" Grandma asked concerned.

"Actually, everything is perfect. Or, will be soon." She smiled and continued, "Bella, Phil has gotten a deal with a major league team. So, we have to move now."

"Wha-" Grandma started but her mother put a finger to her cold lips.

"Just wait Bella. He signed a 5 year contract with the Seattle Mariners." Renee said quickly and waited for Grandma's reaction.

"So, you guys are moving back here?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yep. We found a beautiful house in Brier. Just outside of Seattle and about half an hour's drive from the house Carlisle found in Everett. We move into the house in a few weeks. There's even an old tree house kinda thing in the backyard for a playhouse for the kids."

"Oh Mom! That's great! I can't wait!" Grandma smiled and hugged her mother, careful not to choke her.

"I can't either!" She gushed. "Now, PARTY TIME!"

As if in a stage production, everyone filed in. Jacob's pack, which included all of Sam's old pack, we hadn't seen him since Dad banned him from Beaver and La Push. Tanya and her family, the significant others of the wolves and vampires, and of course, those few human who knew everything; namely: Sue, Charlie and Billy.

The spacious lawn was quickly being filled with bodies moving here and there, talking, mingling, laughing, smiling. It was a wonderful sight.

"Allie!" Mom called me from across the lawn, waving me towards her. I looked at my love and nodded for him to follow me. I kept Edgar in my arms as we walked wordlessly to my mother. Sometimes, neither of us would speak a word and I could see and hear more from his eyes than words could ever say. He often reminded me that he was my prince and that he could obey no one but me and that words could not express the love he held for me; that he could not believe himself how much he loved.

Every time he told me, my heart soared, my stomach turned and my rose red lips turned up to reach my eyes for hours at a time. He truly was my everything.

I believe that our love is much deeper than him just being an imprint. Because just being in imprint means nothing more than an eternal partner. Yes, you could love them, would love them forever and after that even. But when you're a werewolf/vampire/human, the love was multiplied.

I looked at the love between Sue and Charlie. I saw just how much they cared for and loved each other. It was written plainly on their bright faces. Then, I looked at the love between my vampire family. Grandpa and Grandma, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. Each love was just as strong as an imprints bond, if not maybe stronger. I'd heard the stories between my grandparents. I'd heard how Edward left Bella because he thought it was better, when in reality, he was hurting her that much more, and it hurt him just as much. I sometimes felt jealous of the bond between them. The love, not of your life, but of your eternity.

The love radiating from the lawn didn't stop there. When I looked at the bonds and love between Seth and Chelsea, Leah and Jeremy, Mom and Dad, Quil and the now 14-year old Claire, and Paul and Rachel, the love was endless. So many possibilities, ties, bonds, loving words, gazes of longing, it was all so much. And when that love, which was supposedly the strongest kind of love there was, was combined with human love, and then mixed with vampire love; it was unimaginable.

There were no words for it. For this love, the love between Nahuel and I, Esla and Embry, and Jassett and Celina, was one of a kind…technically. We were the only three who would ever be able to fathom the amount a love we held for each other. Even Jasper had admitted in the past that he could not understand nor describe it.

I guess I'm just that lucky to have a one of a kind love in a one of a kind family.

"Allie, in a few minutes, your Dad is going to have everyone sit down so you can introduce the newest members of the family." She smiled at Edgar and kissed his forehead. "Alice said that a lot will happen between the kids and the pack."

"Alice says a lot of things, Mom." I said, smiling back at her.

"Allie, you look so beautiful. You always have." Mom kissed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you and so happy that we live life the way we do."

"We truly do live in a Fairytale, Mom." I smiled and then looked up at Nahuel, who was staring at me with the intensity of a thousand raging fires, but with the softness of a newborn Malamute. He smiled and kissed me softly.

I giggled and pulled away when Embry started making sounds behind us.

"Embry Call!" Esla shouted, laughing herself. "You stop that!"

"Or what?" He challenged.

"What this." She said simply before getting up from the seat she was in by the fire, and walking away. I saw the feared expression on his face, and could feel the smile on Esla's face. I smirked when Embry spoke again.

"Oh no, please Esla. Don't leave me. I'll stop. I promise. Please, come back." He pleaded with her. I felt her smirk grow, I could hear in her mind that she was having too much fun with this. Mom and I watched in amusement at the argument.

"Who's to say it won't happen again?" Esla asked with a serious face when she turned back around. "Huh, Embry? Every time it happens, you say the same thing; yet, it happens again and again and again! I don't think I can trust you, Embry Call."

"No, Esla. Wait. Just, just wait. I promise. I won't. Just, hold on a second." He said as he fumbled around his jacket pockets and his jean ones too. Esla looked on curiously as he spun around in circles looking for something.

"I'm waiting Embry. You have…10 seconds." She said, clearly teasing him. He froze for a second, then went back to searching his pockets. He finally found what he was looking for. Esla stopped breathing when she saw what he'd pulled out from his jacket.

"Esla Seely Black," Embry paused as every stopped talking and turned to face them. They all saw what he held in his hands, a small black velvet box. Allie heard the thoughts in everyone's heads, all at once. Most were happy, some ecstatic, and almost everyone thought that it was about time he'd done it. Allie laughed silently when she heard those thoughts.

"Esla Seely Black," He started again after shaking his head, trying to clear it out. He got down one knee and looked lovingly back up at my sister. "I've loved you since the very second I looked at you. At that very second, there was no one ibut/i you. I don't see any one else, except you. I love you more than anyone could ever know"-iExcept me and Jassett, of course./i I thought smugly.-"and my only hope is that you love me just as much. I vow to love you, hold you, comfort you for eternity until you no longer want me. Will you marry me?"

The audience was silent for a good minute and a half before a small giggled ripped through the tension. I looked over at Chelsea who was still in Emmett's arms, and found that she was guilty. Her laugh erupted through the space again.

"Chelsea…" I said quietly, knowing she could hear me. "Stop." She nodded quickly and did as she was told.

"Embry Michael Call, I'll always want you. No one but you. Yes." She said, hear eyes tearing up. "My answer is yes. I will marry you."

His smile was as wide as the Pacific Ocean as he placed the platinum diamond ring on her left ring finger, making sure it fit perfectly. He kissed it before letting her hand drop so he could kiss her. This time, it was everyone else's turn to make noises and whistle at them. She laughed and pulled away only to go back and give him a quick kiss. Soon enough, they were receiving hugs and congratulations from everyone at the party.

"Allie!" Esla called as she escaped the throngs of people surrounding her. "Oh, Allie! He was so cute on one knee like that!"

"I heard you say you liked that in your mind, sister dear." I said, smiling.

"Right." She smiled. "Look at it! It's perfect!" She brought her finger up so I could see the ring. It truly was marvelous. The platinum band had yellow sapphires across the middle, all the way around, and in the middle of the band, was a heart shaped white diamond. "He said he got it custom-made. He made it special, Allie! Just for me! One of a kind."

"It's beautiful, Esla. I love it." I said, looking it over once more.

"Allie?"

"Yes?"

"You'll be my maid-of-honor, right?" She asked uncertainly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled. "So, of course I'd be you're maid-of-honor!"

"Yay! Ohmigawd. Tonight is the best night of my life!" She squealed like a 5th grader. I just rolled my eyes and wished my best as she headed back to Embry.

Remembering her ring, I looked at my own. It was too one of a kind. Rose gold. Leaves and vines wrapping around the band territoriously, and then meeting at the soft center of a rose-red ruby. Along the sides of the band where randomly placed pink sapphires. He said it reminded him of me the very second he saw it, and simply had to buy it.

Of course, the dress was perfect and one of a kind as well, as much was in our family. White, naturally, with a soft pink belt, decorated with three rosettes of the same color just under the bust. A sweetheart neckline decorated by the most delicate of hand-designed flowers by Alice. She thought that my Snow White presentation should be held up, which meant flowers and animals-which were tame of course-of all kinds everywhere. As the dress flowed down like silk, the flowers grew farther apart, single flowers instead of groups. The dress ended with a wrap of lace around the bottom.

It was beautiful. The whole wedding had been. It had been my dream wedding, without my ever having to dream it.

I felt a warm hand wrap around my waist, and I realized that Edgar wasn't in my arms anymore.

"He's with Renee." My love whispered softly into my ear, continuing on to kiss it gently. "Let's dance."

"Let's," I agreed and we went out to where everyone was dancing with everyone to the loud pop music. It was a blast, and soon enough, it was time to introduce the kids; my children. My life.


	4. Until Then, We Wait

16:23:46 A7/P7Created by BeccaCreated on 6/4/2009 12:22:00 AM

1**Chapter 4: **

Allie's POV

"Well, that was a fun party!" Alice smiled proudly after everyone had gone home.

"Yes," I agreed with her.

"Allie, the kids are tired, we should go home now," Nahuel said, hugging me close.

"Okay," I agreed. "Edgar Aidan! Chelsea Elizabeth! Adrianna Nicole! Time to go!"

"Coming, Mommy!" Chelsea and Edgar yelled at the same time and then the three of them came at me and Nahuel from different directions, knocking us into each other.

"Well, now," he smiled, "seems they're already getting strong."

"Big and strong!" Chelsea laughed and puffed out her chest and put her arms up like she was flexing her muscles.

"You are hanging out with your Uncle Emmett too much, Chelsea." I laughed and picked her up.

Adrianna smiled and put her arms up to her daddy. He smiled back and picked her up, then planted a big kiss on her cheek. She smiled bigger and hugged him.

"Mommy?" Edgar asked from the ground. He wanted to walk. "How come Adrianna doesn't talk to anyone?"

"I'm not sure, Edgar, but I'm sure she'll talk eventually. Maybe she just doesn't feel like it." I knew I was planting and watering false hope, but I had hope, and maybe she would one day speak. No one would know until something happened.

"Allie! Nahuel!" Alice came running up to us and stopped us from walking.

"What now, Alice?" I asked tiredly.

"Don't go home tonight, come to the main house." She said.

"Why?"

"I'll explain when we get there." She said, out of breath. "Everyone! To the main house, now!"

"Alice, what's going on?" Grandma asked as we ran to the house. Grandma was carrying Renee, Carlisle was carrying Charlie, and Seth was carrying Sue. Jacob carried his father as well as we ran.

"I'll tell you once we're at the house." She said, annoyed that no one was listening, but everyone was asking.

"You think everything is all right?" I asked Nahuel, who now carried Adrianna and Edgar.

"I think so, but we won't know for sure until Alice informs us." I nodded and then turned my head to face in front of me.

As we approached the house, I could smell something in the air. Something that didn't belong to anyone I knew. But there was another scent in the air that I did remember.

"Nicole!" I screamed and ran faster so I could hug her first. Nicole and I had gotten really close while she was here. A few months ago, she met someone and they went off to live on their own for a while, but she promised she'd come back when the children were born. Surprise for her!

"Allie!" She screamed back and hugged me closer.

"Where's your friend?" I asked, pointing to the empty space next to her.

"Oh, uh," she looked downcast all of a sudden.

"Never mind! Let's go inside! I have some people I want you to meet!" I said excitedly and she smiled back at me. We walked into the house and some people stood, some sat on the floor, on the couches, on the chairs, on each other, in any case, everyone was comfortable.

"Why do I see three babies instead of the two I was informed would be here?" Nicole asked when she looked at my babies.

"Because I had triplets?" I laughed.

"Runs in the family, I guess." She said, smiling.

"That's what I said!" Nahuel laughed and everyone else did too.

"So, what are the names?" Nicole asked eagerly.

"So, that's Edgar Aidan, there's Chelsea Elizabeth, and Adrianna Nicole." I said, pointing to each one.

"Adrianna Nicole?" She asked me skeptically.

"I thought if you weren't going to be here in person, then you would be here through Adrianna." I told her smiling.

"That was sweet of you, Allie!" She squealed, hugging me.

"Of course, you want to meet her, right?" I picked Adrianna up from Nahuel and gave him Chelsea and put Adrianna in Nicole's waiting hands.

"Oh, she's so adorable!" Nicole squealed and hugged Adrianna, who if she could have, she would have squealed with happiness too. While Nicole played with a smiling Adrianna, I turned back to Alice.

"Now, what has you so worried about everyone that now there are like 50 standing in the living room?" I asked her impatiently.

"Sam's back." Was all she said.

"I only know that because he's got Emily with him. I can see her and she's heading back here. Next to her, is a big blank spot, which is Sam, I'm assuming."

"Why the hell is he coming back here?!" Leah yelled.

"Leah, calm down. It's okay, just relax." Jeremy, her husband of two years now, calmed her.

"I'm not sure why he's here, or why he's coming back but he is. He's still pissed off at us for banning him and he wants to test the boundaries, I guess."

"What do we do?" Dad asked from next to Mom.

"We try to talk to him and figure out what he wants." Alice said, her eyes unfocused. "There's a problem here…"

"What? What is it?" Mom asked.

"He and Emily…"

"What about them?" Leah sneered.

"They have a child. A little boy. He's three years old. Emily, she looks really sick."

"What do you mean 'sick'?" Carlisle asked.

"I mean sick. Not a cold or flu, but like something's eating her alive," Alice said with one finger in the air.

"I know why they're here," she said grimly.

"Why?" Grandpa asked. "I mean, I know why, but he knows he's not allowed here, so why?"

"He's risking everything so he can save her Edward, you have to understand that." Alice's eyes focused again and they focused in on Grandpa.

"I do understand that, but…oh forget it," Grandpa said grimly.

"I'm lost," Dad said, scratching his head.

"Sam is coming back here to ask Carlisle to help Emily. She's really sick and they've been to every doctor they could find, and nobody could figure out what's wrong. Sam knows Carlisle is the best there is, and he's willing to risk his life to save hers." Grandpa said and most everyone gasped.

"Now, I'm lost." Renee piped in. "Who's Sam? Why is he banned, and what from? And why is risking his life involved?"

Grandpa told her about the problem with Sam before with Leah and Jeremy, and how we had to ban him to keep us all safe. He told her that he was a werewolf too, but Jacob had banned him from getting near us.

"Apparently," he concluded, "he's ignoring our warnings and is coming back to help Emily."

"So," Grandma said, looking at Carlisle. "will you help them?"

"I can't say I would at the moment, but then again, I have never rejected a patient before and I have to admit that no doctor could figure out what was wrong with her, I'd love to show them up." Carlisle smiled at us. "I guess we'll just have to wait until they get here. Maybe Sam has changed since five years ago. Maybe having a son, and watching Emily die in front of him has changed him."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't deserve it," Leah mumbled.

"Oh, relax." Jeremy smiled and kissed her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Maybe," Dad said, "but that doesn't mean he's welcome back. Not after everything he did."

"Understood. We'll keep everyone up with updates and such." Grandpa said sternly.

"Sam will be here in 3 days. He's driving from the mobile home park they lived in Salt Lake City in Utah." Alice said, holding up three fingers.

"For now," Grandpa said, concluding the meeting. "Everyone can go home and rest until we call you back. Charlie, Sue, please stay with Billy for now as Paul will be there, I'm sure."

"Stupid kid never goes away, never brings food either." Billy grumbled and smacked Paul, who sat beside him. "Just comes and eats. And eats and eats."

"You know you love me, Daddy." Paul joked, which earned him another well-deserved slap.

"Shut it." Billy grumbled again.

"So, you'll keep us up to date?" Quil asked from the corner of the room.

"Yes, Jacob will be by shortly before Sam's arrival to ask you all to come back here and we'll have just have to wing it, but I want everyone here." Grandpa said sternly.

"Got it," Paul said as he got up from the floor, bringing his wife with him. "See ya'll in three days."

"'Til then," Grandpa said smoothly as everyone quietly filed out the door and back to the lake to find their cars.

"So," Esla asked from the floor. "What do we do until then?" She gestured to the people sitting in the room.

"Yeah, what do we do?" Grandma asked holding onto Grandpa.

I looked among the faces of the family here with me: Nahuel, my children, Esla, Embry, Jassett, Celina, Emmett, Rose, Mom, Dad, Carlisle and Esme, Alice, Jasper, Renee, Grandma and Grandpa. Everyone was worried, even Alice.

"Until then, we wait." Alice said, her eyes unfocused once more as she attempted to form a plan. "We wait."

Page 7 of 7


	5. A Feather Hit The Floor

**Chapter 5: A Feather Hit The Floor**

Allie's POV

"Jacob! Go get the pack! Sam's gonna be here in 20!" Alice screamed throughout the house, disrupting a very peaceful evening and waking up three very tired, and somehow energetic, babies, who were looking more like 3 year olds instead of the month olds they were.

"Got it!" He yelled back and ran out the door as soon as Edgar started crying. I could hear Adrianna shifting around; letting us know she was awake, and Chelsea was still snoring quietly.

"I'll get them; you know Chelsea is still sleeping." My love said, kissing my cheek and heading off for Mom's old room, where we had put the kids down for a nap.

"Mmm, I love you, you know that?" I asked him and he chuckled lightly as he went up the stairs.

"Twenty minutes, you said Alice?" Nicole asked from her seat next to me.

"Yeah, we all need to be outside, unless you want to bring them in." Alice said, looking at Esme.

"I may not like Sam, but being the person that I am, can't stand to see a person in pain; especially not one who used to take care of the boys I take care of now." She replied smiling, referring to the pack of wolves we feed all the time. Since they left, we'd become the pack HQ. "So, I would prefer them to come in, so Emily could sit down, at least."

"If you want," Emmett said, frowning.

"Emmett, none of us may like Sam, but that doesn't mean we get to treat Emily with the same manners. Emily had been nothing but amazing to you guys before they left, and when they get here, I expect each and every one of you to treat her as if she were part of the family. When she gets here, give her, and her son, whatever they ask for, right then and there. And, if Sam asks for a glass of water, you better damn well give it to him because he is risking everything by coming back here. Do you all understand me?"

Words and phrases of appreciation and understanding echoed throughout the house. When Esme cursed, she was being dead serious, and we all knew to listen to her.

"You damn well better understand me," she grumbled, walking back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner for the kids and all of us who needed to eat.

"Momma!" Edgar smiled and ran down the stairs and right into my legs, squeezing them tightly.

"Hello to you too," I laughed, picking him up and tickling his stomach. "How was your nap?"

"I was dreaming, Momma!" He said excitedly.

"Oh, and what was your dream?"

"It was my birthday, and you and Daddy gave me a puppy!"

"A puppy?" How ironic, I thought to myself, giggling just enough to make Edgar bounce on my lap.

"Mhmm," he said confidently.

"And what kind of puppy was it?"

"She was huge! And gold, kind of like Grandma Nessie's hair, but redder. And, she had curly hair, and she was playing with another big puppy, but he was playing with Daddy."

"Hmmm," I nodded my head. Big. Mom. Curly. Another wolf, maybe? I guess, we'll just wait. "You know, Edgar, when you tell someone your dream, it may not come true."

"Then I take it back!" He shrieked and clamped his hand over his mouth. "You didn't hear it!" He mumbled from behind his hand.

"Whatever could you be talking about?" Nicole asked, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"10 minutes!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice!" I said, clamping my hands over my ears. "For God's sake! We can all hear you just fine when you whisper! Do you have to scream?"

"I just felt like it, Allie. You should be used to it by now," she winked and looked out the window. "Good, Jacob's back with the pack."

"Mangy mutts," Rose mumbled under her breath.

"Hey!" Esla said like she was offended. "One of those mangy mutts happens to be my boyfriend!"

"Embry knows I don't mean it for him or Jacob, but the other guys I do."

"What about Seth?" Chelsea asked, eyeing Rose carefully.

"Or Seth."

"What about me?" Jassett asked.

"Or me?" Esla and I asked at the same time.

"Just because you three turn into wolves, don't mean you are wolves." Rose sneered and we all laughed.

"That made no sense," Nahuel chuckled as he sat back down next to me with Adrianna. She was growing the slowest; while Chelsea and Edgar looked 3 now, she still looked at least a year younger then her siblings.

"If we turn into wolves," My brother said, matter-of-factly with a quick smirk at our aunt. "Doesn't that make us wolves? Even if we're only you know, like a quarter wolf or something?"

"Fine. Whatever. You win. They aren't mutts. But I won't say that they aren't mangy." Rose settled and we all laughed again.

"That, we can't disagree with." Edward laughed as he walked into the room. As I looked at him, I couldn't help noticing how much he looked like my brother. The same crooked grin, the same quick temper, the same undying love for each other's… other's. Jassett had Dad's dark skin, eyes and hair, but he had the physical features of Mom and Grandpa Edward. It was hilarious to watch them all interact.

"Five minutes." Alice said calmly, remembering me telling her not to yell and I laughed.

"Thanks for not killing my ears again, Alice." I joked and she shrugged.

"Jacob! Bring everyone inside!" She yelled through the door. They all came in, and Paul, bring the last one in and the douche he can be, slammed the door, waking up the third in my set of triplets.

"I got her!" Mom laughed as she ran upstairs before anyone could protest. She raced back downstairs, holding Chelsea on her shoulders and both of them laughing as Mom ran into Dad, making Chelsea fall over into his arms.

"I got her now," Dad laughed and kissed Mom, then his granddaughter.

"So, what's up?" Seth asked curiously.

"Sam's gonna be here in…3 minutes and Esme wants everyone inside. Esme, would you care to lash out your warnings on the newcomers before they get here?" Alice asked, talking into the kitchen.

"Loved too," Esme grinned evilly and after telling them all to sit on the ground, or stay standing up, she gave them the same speech she gave us before. Only this time, with all the outbursts from Paul mostly and a few from Leah, it took longer than the minute it did before and now we were down to a minute before they were here.

"Just for good measure," Esme smirked before heading back into the kitchen. "If any of you don't listen, just one person says one thing I deem inappropriate for the situation, none of the pack gets dinner."

"What?!" A chorus of deep, throaty voices complained as Esme smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"You heard me just damn fine! Now behave!" She called back from the kitchen.

"30 seconds." Alice whispered and the room went from extremely loud, to so quiet you could hear a feather hit the floor. I'd say a needle hit the floor, but since we've all got super hearing, a feather seems more appropriate.

Randomly, about 15 seconds before they were supposed to knock, a little body decided to burp and disrupt the silence.

"Oops," he said quietly as everyone turned to look at him. "Excuse me."

"Just, be quiet now, okay Edgar honey?" I asked, shifting him on my lap.

"Okay, Momma."

And here it was…knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Esme shouted from the kitchen. It was a known rule to all that no one was allowed in unless Esme said so. Dad maybe the Alpha, but Esme was like…the goddess. She had that much power over him, and the rest of the wolves.

"I-" A man I barely recognized as Sam Uley stopped short when he entered the house and found all the wolves here.

He wasn't so young anymore; he had a scraggly five o' clock shadow, long, messy, ratty hair, torn jeans, no shirt or shoes and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"You what?" Leah asked venomously from her seat on the floor with Jeremy.

"Quiet, Leah." Dad said while maintaining his stare at Sam. "What, Sam? What is so important that you are stupid enough to come back here and risk your life?"

"Are you blind, boy?" He shouted at Dad. I heard Jassett growl and Esla and I stiffened in our seats. I put Edgar in Nicole's lap in case I felt the need to stand up for my father. "Emily is sick! She is dying! And you are stupid enough to ask me what I'm doing here!?"

"Sam," Edward looked at him, then at Emily. He took in the torn woman's appearance. If you thought Sam looked bad, then you hadn't seen Emily.

Her once shiny, long hair was falling out, and what was left of it was up in a high messy, slept-in bun with strands framing her face. She was wearing a black top under a gray fleece jacket that was dirty, as were the gray pants she was wearing. She was wearing what looked like a pair of old running shoes that were tracked in mud. Her face was dreary, tired, and hanging down with her head towards the ground. Her eyes were black and blue, lined with months and months of sleepless, pain-filled nights. Her once bright brown eyes were black now. Black and sick and scared.

"Calm down." He finished and Sam growled.

"Sam…" Emily's voice barely made it above the whisper for the plead. My heart softened for her as I watched her look at the open couch, wishing, hoping.

"Sam, you are welcome to lay her down on the couch," I told her, pointing to it. Esme had told them to leave it open for them, and with her threat, they listened.

"Thanks," he mumbled as they stumbled to the couch and he put her down on the couch. As soon as her head hit the cushion of the couch, she fell asleep. "She never sleeps long. I think the most she's slept in the past year was maybe an hour."

"I'm so sorry," Mom whispered as she took in Emily's appearance.

"Lucas Jasper!" Sam shouted weakly and a little boy, about 3 years old, ran into the house, and hugged himself to Sam's left leg. "Why were you still outside?"

"I didn't want to come in. There's lots of scary people in here." The little boy whispered as though we couldn't hear him.

"Ha! Funny," Paul laughed and smacked his knee.

"We aren't scary, Lucas." Esla smiled at him and held her hand out. "I'm Esla. How old are you?"

"I'm three!" He laughed, holding up four little fingers. Chelsea, who was awake and watching now, giggled at him. She climbed out of Mom's arms and ran up to Lucas.

"Here," she smiled and pulled one of his fingers back, so he was holding up three now. "That's three fingers."

"You're really smart! I like you. What's your name? I'm Lucas Jasper Edward Uley." Lucas said quickly and Chelsea laughed and answered his questions.

"Sam, please follow us to the dining room. Seth can stay here and watch Emily while we talk. I'm sure Edgar and Chelsea can entertain Lucas during our absence as well."

"Uh," Sam stuttered, looking nervously at his family. "I guess so."

Nicole put Edgar on the ground and he made his way to his sister and Lucas. Smiling, I followed everyone into the living room.

"Want me to hold her?" I asked Nahuel after we sat down.

"I want to hold my granddaughter." Mom intruded and Nahuel carefully put a sleeping Adrianna in her arms.

"Granddaughter?" Sam asked, looking at my baby in Mom's arms.

"I just had triplets a month ago. Chelsea and Edgar are the other two in the set. I would have left Adrianna with them, but she's sleeping, and I'd rather her be with me." I informed him and he nodded.

"I need to talk to Carlisle." He said, looking around for him.

"Here," Carlisle smiled, from the kitchen. "So, from the looks of Emily, I'd say she's extremely sick, right?"

"No one can figure out what's wrong with her, Carlisle. I don't know what to do. All of the money we had I used to find the best doctors we could afford, I lost my job, Emily hasn't been working for a while because of the headaches she used to get."

"Anything else?"

"There were times when she would freeze, completely. Then move again. But it wasn't like she was meaning to do it. I took her to the doctor's and they said she'd had a minor stroke. They gave her some meds, and sent us home; only for us to go back a month later saying that nothing was helping. She kept getting minor strokes, or almost would. Like a glitch or something," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Then she'd show signs of dementia and something palsy. The doctor used to many big words I have no idea what he was saying, but went along with it. He did some MRI's and X-rays, but couldn't get anything. Nobody could figure out what was going on."

"You say she had minor strokes, migraines, dementia and pseudobulbar palsy?" Carlisle asked, his eyes wide with interest.

"Yeah, that's the word. Pseudobulbar palsy. Why? Do you know what it is?" Sam asked, his eyes filled with hope.

"Sam, I fear that Emily is suffering from a very rare, very serious illness. There is no cure for the illness, but there are easy and simple ways to treat it. The illness I presume she's suffering from is fatal if it's not treated right away. Can you give me a list of the meds they gave her?"

"They told her to take Plavix, I think, and uh…some long medical term that was basically Xanax."

"That's all?"

"As far as I can remember."

"Well, how long did she take the plavix?"

"I've been making her take two pills every day since they prescribed them a year ago."

"Sam, you should know, that making her take the Plavix everyday like that, may be the only reason she's still alive."

"Can you do anything to help her, Carlisle? Anything at all? I don't have anymore money to give you, but I'll do whatever I can as long as you can save her."

"Sam, no one can save Emily from this disease. It will kill her eventually. Taking Plavix is only going to slow the process."

"What disease is she suffering from?" I asked Carlisle and he took a deep breath.

"Emily is suffering from CADASIL Syndrome."


	6. Hope

**Author's Note:**** This is just a short filler chapter as I transition into a bigger part of the story. I just wanted to fill you all in on what CADASIL was and all that jazz. By the way, I'm probably exaggerating the effects of the disease because I'm just going off of what I understand from the information given on Wikipedia [which, I hate, btw] and I really don't understand most of it. Anyway, I hope you get the gist of it and I'll have a new [and longer] chapter up for MFN soon.**

**Love Always,  
Snapdragon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hope**

**Allie's POV**

"What's CADASIL Syndrome?" Sam asked, glancing back at Emily who was being tended to by Esme with a glass of water and a wet towel.

"It's a rare disease that doctors have no clue as to its cause, though one explanation may be a mutation in one of the patient's chromosomes. It will leave the patient with incredibly painful migraines and what are known as mini-strokes. There is not much that we can do to help Emily except to have her take a tablet of Aggrenox and one Plavix in the morning when she eats breakfast. I'd also like her to take another Plavix and one Aricept when she eats dinner." Carlisle sighed heavily and looked just as upset by the situation. "But you have to know Sam, this will not cure her. There is no cure for CADASIL. All the meds will do is help her with the migraines."

"There really isn't anything more than that? There's got to be something." Sam looked at Carlisle pleadingly. "There's got to be something. You're the world's best doctor, and there is nothing more you can do?"

"I'm so sorry, Sam. Emily is a good woman, a good woman suffering from a very horrible disease. The migraines will only get worse with time. She may get to the point where no one can be anywhere near her. Not even you. Things will get rough, Sam. But, I have faith." Carlisle smiled weakly and rested his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"There is one thing you could do," Sam said abruptly. "You could turn her."

"I'm sorry, what?" Carlisle asked, not really understanding what he asked, but I did.

"He wants you to change her, Carlisle." I clarified and he made an "O" with his mouth.

"Sam, I will not do that to Emily. You know you really don't want me to change her; you are only saying that because you don't want to lose her. But Sam, I hate to have to say this, but you will eventually lose her. There is no way around it."

"NO!" Sam shouted, pounding his fist on the table. "I will not allow her to wither away and die in front of my eyes. Or her son's eyes. I refuse to let it happen."

"You can't stop it, Sam. It's fate. For now, all we can do is hope that she lasts longer than a year."

"A year. That's how long you're giving her?" Sam asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"At the longest, a year and a half. And, it will not be an easy year to live. I can guarantee you that Sam and I am truly sorry."

If vampires could cry, we would all be torn up, broken down with tears. Most of them were choking with tearless sobs. Even Rose was twitching in Emmett's strong arms, even as he looked like he was holding back the invisible tears. Mom was sobbing into Dad's chest, Grandma crying tearlessly into Grandpa's arms like Rose. I had my own few tears, but I was never much of a crier, this was no exception.

"All we can do," I mumbled weakly, attempting to be a beacon of hope so to speak. "Is hope for the best. And that we will."


	7. Best Friends

**Author's Note: Go ahead.... yell at me for taking forever with the chapter.. but I've been so behind with school now. And, since I'm taking AP classes, it's even harder to balance homework and writing, but I'm trying my best. If the updates take forever, REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW until I post again. lol. Reviews always make me post faster. :)**

**Hugs  
-godamnsnappy  
C:  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Allie's POV**

Things had been moving slowly for the last three months. So very painfully slowly. Especially for Sam. We had set Emily up in the guest room, which was now a makeshift hospital room and Sam had spent almost every second of the day with her. Her migraines had been getting worse and worse and her strokes getting more and more consistent. Carlisle put her on strict bed rest and she wasn't allowed anywhere, not even to the bathroom. They had a catheter to take care of that.

Lucas Jasper Edward Uley, Sam and Emily's 3 year old son, spent a lot of the day playing with my kids, he loved to hang out and "draw" with Adrianna. Adrianna was by far the smartest of the triplets. She could already spell things and read, so she started communicating with everyone who could read by writing it down. Her writing was scratchy and uneven, but you could understand.

We found out that Lucas knew how to read and write because he'd gone to pre-school. And, we found out that he and Adrianna would pass notes back and forth, trying to be secretive about it and everything, but the "notes" would hold nothing important, just gibberish or words strung together that didn't make sense. It was adorable watching those two.

Chelsea and Edgar mostly hung out with Uncle Jasper and Emmett, learning how to "play around" or fight with each other without actually hurting each other. It was amusing to watch them.

Sometimes, Adrianna and Lucas would sit on the grass with their little notebooks and watch and giggle as Chelsea beat Edgar mercilessly whenever they fought.

I had been doing everything I could to help Sam. I hated him for doing everything he had done to my family, but I could not help but sympathize with his situation. It broke my heart to watch as he withered away as Emily did the same. I sometimes wondered if, when she died, if he would die too. He looked just as bad as she did and sometimes he'd feel the same pain as her due to imprinting and I could tell he was grateful that we had been keeping Lucas busy even if he wouldn't say it aloud.

Lucas would once in a while ask what was wrong with Mommy and Daddy, but we just changed the subject on him, not that he noticed. It was just easier that way. We'd tell him what happened when he was older, but until then, he couldn't know. And if Emily (and Sam) died… then, we'd tell him that they were all better and in a better place know.

Nicole had taken a quick liking to Lucas and she almost acted like a second mother to him. I could see the way she looked at him and cared for him and it made me think that she would make a great mother. It was an unfortunate circumstance that she was barren as a vampire now.

I've been thinking about telling her recently that if Lucas should need to be adopted, she should be the one to do it. He wouldn't notice the difference, anyway. He knew, and loved, us all and I felt like he was already part of the family. He just fit right in.

I think everyone is the most worried about Lucas. I mean, of course we're all trying to help Emily, but honestly, she's a lost cause. She's going to die soon since everything is worse now. I was most concerned with Lucas just because he wouldn't have actual parents growing up, he probably wouldn't remember them either. It would be hard for Sam to know that, but I've heard stories about how Emily was before everything happened those years ago.

She was kind and sweet, a mother to the whole pack. She fit the "Mother Wolf" role perfectly, I was told. She was like Esme; happy, cheerful, always looking for the positive, and cooked amazingly well. And if she was as much like Esme as everyone says, then she would understand if he forgot them.

Esla didn't want him to forget them. We'd had this conversation twice since Sam and Emily had been holed up in their room. She said that if Lucas lived with us, she'd leave of picture of his parents in his room just so he'd always have that reminder.

Emily, who had been informed on her condition almost right away, knew her time was close; she murmured it all the time. A week ago, she'd given Nicole a note to give to Lucas when she died. She didn't want anyone to read it to him until after she passed.

I think right now, we were all just waiting for it to happen. But it never did. She just laid on the bed, for hours on end, waiting for the pain to cease. The pain pills never worked, so Carlisle gave her stronger stuff through an IV but when that didn't help, he'd give her anesthesia and she never felt a thing while she asleep.

At nights, Sam would curl up in the bed next to her, and Lucas would sometimes join them, squishing between Sam and Emily. I think that was when Emily never felt any pain. When she had her boys with her, then she could smile again. Maybe her smile lasted only a second, but it was a smile.

It was close to dinner time now and Chelsea and Edgar were wrestling again with everyone else was sitting down, watching as they tumbled over and over again. Then we heard Esme call us in for dinner and we filed in quickly, Chelsea and Edgar going to wash their hands before sitting at the table.

On occasion, if she was up to it, Carlisle would allow Emily to sit at the table and eat dinner with us. He just didn't want her up to much as movement made her migraines worse. Tonight was one of those nights, and on those nights, Esme made what Emily always made for the boys years ago. Meatloaf, hamburgers, French fries, potatoes, and an endless supply of lemonade.

Emily never ate a lot, but she appreciated every bite, I could tell by looking at her that she was memorizing the taste, the smell, even the texture about the food she nipped in to.

Dinner was quiet tonight, it always was when Emily ate with us, we spoke in whispers, or quieter than usual just so we didn't make Emily's constant migraine any worse. Lucas was sitting like he usually did, between Sam and Adrianna. He would interact and talk with everyone and he only asked Adrianna yes or no questions. Kid was smart. I could tell Emily was proud just by look at her eyes.

The emotions in her eyes were shouting out that she was in pain but they were unbelievably thankful and loving. She would say sometimes that she wanted to hold and play with Lucas, like she should, but her migraines prevented her from doing so and it killed her. I think Emily was happy to see that Lucas had found a best friend in Adrianna.

Sam had become more accepting to the fact that Emily was dying. And, it killed him to know that she wouldn't be with him soon. Esla and I thought it sad that he should be the first to phase, the first to imprint, and then the first to lose his imprint. It kinda sucked. I couldn't imagine my life without Nahuel.

Nahuel was always supporting me and helping me whenever I needed it. He was my prince in street clothes, as I joked to him once. He'd tell me all the time that I was his princess in jeans. And that's how we were. We rarely said that we loved each other, because we knew it was there without having to say it. We'd say it now and again but usually we expressed our feelings with other words and sometimes people would have no idea what we were saying, but we understood and it was nice.

Don't get me wrong, I am completely head over heels in love with Nahuel, but I'm not a teenager. I'm technically only 4, yet here I am with triplets. Sometimes, Nahuel and I will hear Embry and Esla tell each other, "I love you" and sometimes from Celina and Jassett we'd hear it, but we would just smile at each other and be happy with it.

When dinner was done and Emily had taken her medicine, Sam picked her up and took her back to her room after wishing us all a good night. It was hard to say that Dad and Sam were… friends now. They weren't but my dad was just not capable of not helping Emily, or Sam, as they had both helped him when he first phased. Sam appreciated everything Dad did for him and Emily, and Dad just kept trying to help, just like Grandpa and Carlisle.

Hours passed and I watched Lucas and Adrianna play Jenga, then in the middle of the game, they both passed out asleep. Giggling quietly, I picked them up and took them to their room. Nahuel followed shortly after with Chelsea and Edgar.

"How much longer do you think Emily is going last, hon?" I asked Nahuel as we looked at the four of them in their beds. They all looked the same age now, except Adrianna. She still looked a year younger than her best friend and siblings. I couldn't help but think that it must mean that she is very special. It's just how I am.

"I'm not sure, Als," he sighed and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I'm really not sure. It's said to see her so weak, so fragile, and there's nothing we can do about it. Even if Carlisle changed his mind, she wouldn't be able to turn into a vampire… she's too weak, too drained of life. It's horrible."

"God," I choked back tears and clung closer to his torso. "I just… I feel so bad… even though Sam had been banned, and he had threatened us, and even with Leah and all of that, I just… I can't help but feel so bad for Sam. Lucas, too. I mean, why would God, if there is one, take away a mother from her loving family? From her completely devoted husband. Why?"

"Maybe… maybe it's just her time. Maybe Lucas having this experience, losing his mother bit by bit – and possibly his father too – maybe the experience is supposed to make him stronger. You know? To make him understand things, I suppose."

"It's just… it's not fair." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I sobbed, and choked on more tears as they ran hot and free down my pale cheeks. I was sure my face was as red as Rudolph's nose. But still, the tears came, and the tears went, but they never stopped.

Nahuel whispered little nothings into my ear and picked me up, carrying me bridal style to our room, where he set me on the bed and kissed and held me until I could breathe without choking on my tears.

His patience was never-ending while he waited. And that was one of the many things that I loved about my husband… my imprint… my best friend. If anything happened to him, I would surely die too.

"I love you, Allie Isabella Black." He cooed in my ear as I stopped shaking in his arms and drifted into sleep.

"I love you too, Nahuel. Always." I promised as the black took over my vision.


	8. Birthday Party

**A/N: Hey everyone:] I think I'm gonna start doing Author's Notes now… just cause. I guess you could call it a New Years resolution. :p Anyway! There is a HUGE time gap in this chapter… a whole whopping 16 years. It's needed because this chapter is setting up for the Epilogue, which is next, and then the preview of sorts, of the sequel, which I haven't titled yet… if I think of a good summary, I'll put it in the next chapter and then have a poll of several names that I have picked out. I never had an actual outline for this story or Lake Pleasant that's why there's soooo many damn people. That, and that I always feel like people need to have babies. LOL. :]**

**On that note, PLEASE READ AND**_** REVIEW!!!**_

**Love,**

**godamnsnappy **

**Chapter 8: Birthday Party  
**

**Allie's POV**

It happened last night while we were all asleep, well, the ones who needed sleep were asleep anyway, her included.

Emily Young passed away last night in her sleep, with Sam by her side, holding her hand every second that passed. He had been asleep when it happened but woken up when Carlisle rushed in and tried to restart Emily's heart to no avail.

Finally, Emily had been put out of her misery, and Sam had been put into worse emotions that misery. It was a win-lose situation and nothing could be done to help.

I kept Lucas with me since I found out. I didn't want him near Sam right now. It surprised me that he had yet to fall back asleep yet but I guess with all of Sam's screaming and sobbing, it'd be hard to fall asleep. Something else that had surprised me was that he'd yet to ask about Sam, or Emily.

"Auntie Allie, when is Adrianna going to wake up? I want to play with her." He asked me sleepily. Looked like he was finally falling asleep.

"Later, baby. Why don't you go to sleep for a little bit so when she wakes up you can play with her, okay?" I asked and he nodded. Smiling, I got up and went to Adrianna's bed and put him down next to her. She, only a few months old, and him 3 years old, and they were the best friends you could imagine. I secretly hoped that if Lucas did phase when he was old enough, he would imprint on Adrianna. I had a feeling she'd need someone like him if she remained quiet forever.

/*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/

"Happy birthday, Lucas," I greeted the built 19 year old. It had been 16 years since Emily had passed and 15 since Sam had committed suicide.

---_Flashback---_

_ "What are we doing today, Auntie Allie?" Lucas asked eagerly as I got them dressed and ready to go._

_ "We're gonna go down to Seattle for some shopping. How does a new lightsaber sound, Lucas?" I asked him, watching as his face lit up. All these years after George Lucas made Star Wars and we managed to make it his favorite movie series._

_ "Can I get a green one this time?" He asked eagerly._

_ "Of course," I promised him and kissed his head, moving on to get Adrianna dressed. _

_ "Sweet!" He shouted and pumped his fist in the air. He seemed to always be happy now that he was assured that his real Momma was in a better place and wasn't in pain. "Is Daddy gonna come?"_

_ I sighed. I really didn't want to answer the question. Sam had been… very… catatonic. Grandma Bella said it was very reminiscent of a period in her life when Grandpa Edward left her. She knew that there wasn't much that we could except for letting him wallow and be a zombie. I saddened me to watch that. "Daddy's gonna sleep and be alone for today, but you can show him your new toys when we get home. How does that sound?"_

_ "Oh," he sighed. "Okay."_

_ I never thought that this was anything any (now) four year old should have to deal with. I couldn't imagine going through this so I did my best to distract him and it worked. Most of the time._

_ "Come on," I smiled and held each of my hands out so that him and Adrianna could take one and walk with me. Adrianna still looked a year younger than Lucas. Her temperature had gone down and she wasn't so pale anymore. She was darker, more human. It was weird that she wasn't aging like her brother and sister, but I still only looked at it like it meant that she was destined for something great. The only question was: What? _

_ "Mommy!" Chelsea and Edgar shouted happily and raced up the stairs to greet me. Chelsea won… of course._

_ "Hey sweeties. Did Daddy get you two up this morning?" I asked and they nodded. "Well that was nice of him."_

_ "Though I might help you out a bit," Nahuel smiled at me and kissed me when I reached the bottom of the stairs._

_ "Thanks, hon. I appreciate it." I smiled and kissed him again._

_ "Figures," he smiled at me and I laughed._

_ "Are we ready to go?" I asked and he nodded. "Let's go then!"_

_ We all spent the day in Seattle doing everything we could before the sun went down. I think the funniest part of the day was when we went up to the cashier at a movie theater and asked for a ticket for each of us, he went bug-eyed. I mean who wouldn't?_

_ It was me, Nahuel, Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Leah, Jeremy, Chelsea, Seth, Angela, Esla, Embry, Jassett, Celina, and the kids, Maximillion, Lucas, Adrianna, Chelsea, and Edgar. Who wouldn't stare? We were 18 gorgeous adults with 5 adorable kids._

_ Soon, it was time to go home and when we got home, Lucas went upstairs to show Sam his new toys._

_ "Today was a good day," Alice smiled and sat on the stairs._

_ "I ag-"_

_ "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A shriek from Lucas made everyone freeze before we all ran upstairs to find him standing in the doorway to Sam's room, staring at his father's dead body, hanging from the chandelier and blood dried on the corner of his mouth and down his chin._

_ It had been a good day gone bad._

_---End Flashback---_

Lucas never really recovered from that sight, but it was more like he pretended it never happened and that his was just abandoned by his parents and we adopted him when we found it.

"Thanks, Allie," he greeted me and kissed the top of my head.

"You're up rather early," I accused and he shrugged.

"It's hard to sleep when you're being pummeled by Chelsea so that she can wish you a happy birthday." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Chelsea Elizabeth!" I shouted and she ran into the room, trying to look innocent. "Did you attack Lucas this morning to wake him up?"

"No," she replied, smiling still.

"Liar." I shot back and she shrugged.

"Maybe. How would you know?"

"Because I can read in your mind that you did," Grandpa smiled as he walked into the room, followed by Grandma.

"God damnit," she groaned and blushed. "Yeah. But it wasn't my idea!"

"Oh? Then who's was it?" I asked curiously.

"Adrianna's! She wrote me a note and she didn't want to do it and wanted me too. Being myself, I couldn't say no. And there you go," Chelsea offered and I squinted my eyes.

"Adrianna Nicole!" I called and she came walking in the room to stand beside Chelsea.

She looked at me expectantly.

"Did you tell your sister to pounce on Lucas?" I asked and she nodded confidently.

"Apologize to him," I said sternly and even if she couldn't verbally thank him, she knew what I mean. All these years and she still hadn't said a word. Carlisle continuously worked to find out what was wrong with her vocal cords, but could find nothing wrong.

"Sorry," she mouthed to him and bowed her head.

"It's all good," he smiled and hugged her. They were, after all these years, still best friends. He never minded that she wrote down or texted everything she wanted to say to him. He was patient. If Adrianna ever got involved with anyone, I wouldn't want anyone but him for her.

She kissed his cheek then sat down at the table for breakfast, which consisted of Lucas' favorites. Scrambled eggs with chorizo, bacon, toast, and strawberry jam for the toast.

"Thanks Esme," Lucas smiled and kissed her cheek, unfazed by the cold temperature, and dug into breakfast.

Lucas never had a problem once he found out what everyone was. He'd brought it up himself one day when he asked about Grandma's cold temperature, Dad's eating habits, the fact that he and most everyone else never aged and why Chelsea and Edgar grew up faster than he did. Adrianna, it had been confirmed by Carlisle a few years ago, was completely human.

Apparently as time had gone on, something was going on in her body that was preventing her from growing with her siblings. It was presumably the same thing that prevented her from talking. Now, Adrianna was naturally 18, she ate like a human, had human needs, and slept as long as Lucas. That might be why they were so close though, because they were the only humans in this house.

"Allie here?" Nahuel asked as he walked into the house.

"I'm here babe," I called out to him.

"When did you get here?" He questioned and I shrugged.

"Came over early to help Esme make breakfast; I was going to wake you but you looked so peaceful so I didn't want to wake you." I smiled kissing him.

When Lucas was 5, Nahuel and I had taken him and our kids and moved into a house down the road from here because it was getting crowded. When Seth and Chelsea found out they were pregnant, they moved out. Same with Jassett and Celina, Leah and Jeremy, and Embry and Esla. We went from 23 to 30 people.

Here's how the little family's broke down:

Carlisle and Esme: Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella.

Edward and Bella: Renesmee

Renesmee and Jacob: Me (Allie Isabella), Esla Seely and Jassett Mason, Maximillion William.

Me and Nahuel: Chelsea Elizabeth, Edgar Aidan, Adrianna Nicole and Lucas Jasper Edward (we adopted him legally shortly after Sam's death so he wouldn't be taken away).

Esla and Embry: Cristine Jade, 10 years old Donna Marie, 7 years old.

Celina and Jassett: Carly Ann, 15 years old, Samantha Leigh 13 years old, Charleigh Belle, 9 years old.

Chelsea (Not my daughter, mind you) and Seth: Sue Leah, 8 years old.

Leah and Jeremy: Harriet Michelle, 6 years old.

If that's not hard to keep track of, I don't know what is.

"You alright there, Allie? You look deep in concentration," Mom asked tenderly.

"I'm fine, Mom." I assured her. "Come on. Let's eat and get ready to celebrate Lucas' birthday."

"What are we going today anyway? Aunt Alice, you had better not set up a party. You know I don't want one," Lucas asked then glared at the pixie. She laughed.

"I know. That's why we're all going down to Seattle to go clubbing." Alice smiled triumphantly.

"What about the kids?" Esla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… can't Carly and Samantha watch them all?"

"Oh, can I, Mom?" Carly asked Celina as soon as she walked in the room after hearing Alice's suggestion.

"I don't know, dear," Celina sighed and looked at my brother. "What do you think?"

"I think she'll be okay. And Carly, if you do really good, maybe we'll pay you. How's that?" He asked and she smiled so wide I had to chuckle.

"Really?!" She asked before getting serious. "How much?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, my friends at school get paid $5/hour when they babysit," she offered and he laughed.

"Be extra good with them and have them in bed by 9 and I'll pay you $10/hour. How's that?" He bargained, not really, but whatever. She squealed, there's really no other word for it.

"Thank you, Daddy, thank you, thank you!" She squealed some more, gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran back upstairs.

"Pushover," I mumbled and he glared at me.

"Shut up. You aren't any better with your kids." He laughed and I nodded.

"At least I don't have a problem admitting that my kids now how get what they want from me. Nahuel knows he's the tough one." I giggled and I heard my husband laugh from beside me.

"God save the world if Allie takes charge of the kids," he chuckled and I slapped his chest.

"I take offense to that."

"Mom," Edgar mumbled as he walked sleepily into the room. "You really shouldn't. You couldn't control me and Chelsea if your life depended on it."

"What about Adrianna?" I asked and he sighed.

"Adrianna is about as controllable as a sponge."

Adrianna's mouth fell open in shock before she smiled wickedly. She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around, she punched him in the nose.

My mouth fell open now while most everyone in the house started erupting with laughter.

"Ouch," Edgar mumbled and rubbed his nose, which was bleeding. "Damn, Adry. You've got a hard fist."

She winked and smiled coyly before whisking off to get ready.

"What a morning!" Emmett exclaimed randomly and we rolled our eyes and finished eating breakfast in peace.

* * *

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Alice ordered us out of the house like we were a brigade in the army.

"Calm down, Alice!" Bella gushed. "It's only 5!"

"And it takes several hours to get to Seattle." Alice huffed, dignitary.

"Can't we just go to Port Angeles??" Chelsea, my daughter, asked. "I hate wearing dresses." She pulled the skimpy red dress she was wearing further over her breasts and farther down her legs.

"Shut up. You look hot." Alice stated and Chelsea groaned.

Adrianna pulled on my arm and motioned to the door, waving her hand. She was wearing a black dress with thick straps and a layered skirt that flared out into a triangle-type thing, with yellow pumps.

"I think she's asking if we can go yet," Lucas laughed. She glared at him then smiled and nodded. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt and black jeans with black and white Nikes.

"Let's go then!" Alice, who was wearing a sky blue sequined flowy dress and the same shade of blue gladiator heels that tied up in the middle, cheered and almost literally pushed everyone out of the door.

My husband grabbed me hand and held me close as we made our to the cars, heading for what would be a very fun and entertaining night.


	9. Author's Note REMIX

**Author's Note: (Edited. Please Read; new info)  
**

Yes, I am very aware that this is _not_ a chapter but

I just wanted to let you all know that I have posted a poll on my profile.

It is concerning the Sequel (And third book in the Family Ties Trilogy) to MFN.

I have certain names that I have picked out for it, but I need your help to decide on which one.

Here's the summary!!

**Adrianna Nicole Resposo, daughter of Allie and Nahuel Resposo, and Lucas Jasper Edward Uley, son of Samuel and Emily Uley, have been life long friends; ever since before Sam and Emily died tragically. So what happens when a literally speechless Adrianna tells -- more or less -- everyone that she wants to attend college at San Jose State University all the way in California?! It's a long way from home, but Lucas would follow her anywhere. He only sees her as his best friend, a really close sister, while Adrianna has been in love with him ever since he wrote that first not asking why she couldn't talk when they were three years old. Will college life open Lucas' eyes and show him just what has been waiting for him, or will Adrianna's new roommate's best friend, who happens to be a vampire, try and take Lucas from Adrianna? What happens when something no one expected happens?**

I will also be adding a few new characters, Zoey and Anya along with Steven, Robert and Eisenhower, nicknamed Chowder. (Eisenhower belongs to Kim, Robert belongs to Adrianna and Steven belongs to Edgar (whether he likes it or not) lol). (Oh, and Kim, Adrianna and Edgar are my friends from school. Adrianna and Edgar are who I named my characters, Adrianna and Edgar, after.)

I know it seems like there's already an incredible amount of people in the series already, believe me, I know, but what happens in the next story will need these people. :D

I have just made a family tree with all of the family members. I really hope it helps clear things up. Took me forever to make but it was far less complicated than the other one I made. ;]

Here is the link:

http://www(dot)familyecho(dot)com/?p=H52F1&c=w5k89pptnf&f=582113607653540353

Replace the (dot)'s with actual periods. ;]

Sooooooo I just wanted to let you all know that this is up and as soon as I have a new chapter, I'll take down this A/N so that the story will (really) only have 10 chapters. :]]

Thanks all,

godamnsnappy

PS!

I know that Lake Pleasant is not up and that this the sequel to Lake Pleasant but that it due to my deleting it and editing it for several reasons.

I will put up the new Chapter 2 relatively soon.

Nothing's changed at all, I just fixed the grammar and then got rid of all the "ineed/i" things that were on there.

:]


End file.
